


5 times ward meachum accidentially bumped into foggy nelson and the one time, he didn't.

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: ^





	5 times ward meachum accidentially bumped into foggy nelson and the one time, he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emanationman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanationman/gifts).



It was the first time Foggy's parents had actually taken him to the parade. They lived a bit away from it and they were always busy working these days. Not that Foggy complained. He was just nine years old, but he knew, that keeping the small butcher shop running was important for his family. He was still happy, when they handed the shop over to his Cousin for a day and went to see the colorful costumes and the extravagant sculptures on top of the vehicles.

"Mom, I'm hungry.", Foggy said, as a pretty boring part of the parade was passing them.

His parents exchanged a quick look, before his father sighed and handed him a five dollar bill, "Do you see that stand over there?"

Foggy nodded.

"They're selling hot dogs. Get yourself one, and we'll stay here with your sister."

"Okay.", Foggy smiled and waved, before he turned around. Even in the big crowd at the parade, it would be easy for him to spot his family. His sister was wearing a bright pink jacket and his dad a red coat. Certainly not hard to miss.

Suddenly, someone walked into the boy from the side, Foggy supported himself with the help of a strange woman but quickly lost balance and fell.

He turned around, looking at whoever ran into him. Foggy expected a big guy but instead it was a kid his age. 

The boy wore a dark jacket, had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. It's okay."

The boy smiled and offered him his hand to help him up. 

"Thanks.", Foggy grinned as stood up and brushed the dust off of his clothes.

For some reason, he wanted to ask the kid for his name but then he was dragged away by a little girl with light brown hair and a blond boy.

 

**2.**

Foggy looked after Matt, as he flirted with the hot dark-haired woman at the bar. Knowing his luck, he would go home alone today, while Matt was spending the night with a gorgeous woman. He was happy for him but he hated it, when Matt's relationships with random girls got in the way of them spending time as best friends.  
He sighed and looked around the party. It was really fancy...to fancy for his taste. It felt like a different world and as if he didn't really belong in here.  
Which was conveniently the truth.  
It was probably the best to walk over towards Matt, give him a pat on the shoulder and say good night.   
He grabbed a glass of wine and made his way through the room, trying his best to ignore all of the handsome, rich people in their fancy dresses and suits.  
Suddenly, something hit him in the back and of course the wine spilled all over his shirt.

"Hey!", Foggy turned around. For a moment he had forgotten, that he actually didn't even belong here.

He remembered that, when he saw the man, who had bumped into him. Speaking of handsome, rich and fancy.

"Be careful, where you walk!", they young dark-haired man with sharp but not unattractive facial features snared.

"Ward... Please.", a pretty young woman in an indigo dress laid a soothing hand on the man's shoulder. She couldn't be older than 20.

"I'm sorry.", Foggy stuttered.

"It's okay.", the girl answered for the guy, before she pulled him away.

The whole rest of the night Foggy wondered, why he had apologized.

 

**3.**

Internships were hard. You work like a donkey and get paid even less. Landman and Zack was no exception.  
At least, Matt and Foggy had each other in their tiny, so called  _"offices"_  and the donuts...and free coffee.  
Foggy had always admired Matt, for how he could endure all of this without any complains whatsoever. Meanwhile, he couldn't help himself but be annoyed by the mundane tasks rather quickly. Matt would just smile at Foggy and occasionally he would cheer him up with nothing but a few simple words.  
Deep down, Foggy knew, that Matt wasn't so happy here either. He knew, that Matt wanted to help people. Foggy didn't mind that but he also wanted to be able to be financially stable one day. He would like to say, that this was because he had grown up without much money and wanted to offer his potential kids a better life but Matt grew up in simple conditions too.  
Despite his hate for the stressful work, Foggy didn't want to be late for the meeting with a potential partner of the firm. Rand Enterprises, if he remembered correctly. A big fish and he had some important files to bring to his bosses. Him being late wasn't really his fault though. The printer had been left jammed by the previous user and Foggy had to go to a different one in another story.

Suddenly, someone walked into him, as he walked out of the door of his office. The files and papers went flying and Foggy's nose hurt, from connecting with the door.

The man, who had run into him was turning around as he jogged down the corridor and shouted a "Sorry." but made no efforts to help Foggy as he gathered his notes and searched for his phone to call Matt for help.

 

**4.**

The cab pulled up in front of Rand tower and Foggy ended the call with Jeri. She had sent him to negotiate a deal for the company with some offshore company. They had made shady businesses in the past together but since, the heads of the firm had changed and Rand wanted to come clean, the existing contracts had to be terminated.  
It wasn't really hard, most of them had been borderline illegal anyway and the hearing today was just a formal thing. if he was being honest, Foggy was almost insulted that he, one of the partners of their firm, had to deal with this and not some newbie from college.  
He just assumed that Rand had payed them royally to send one of their better lawyers to help.  
That on the other hand was making him proud.  
If he was being honest, he had never really expected that he would end up working for such an important firm.   
That he would work in a building with over 50 stories. Foggy smiled and pressed the button for the 44th story, where he was needed to negotiate the deal.  
Wait, what was the right room again?

  
_41_ _  
_42_  
_43_  
_44__  
  
Foggy searched his folder for today's meeting point with the other company. He didn't see the man, who was waiting in front of the elevator with his phone.  
Both of them distracted, they just walked into each other.

"Sorry.", Foggy exclaimed in synch with the man, as the initial shock had settled down.

"Your nose is bleeding.", the other man said concerned and as Foggy looked up from his files and the drops of blood on the blue carpet, he recognized the man as Ward Meachum, one of the CEOs of the damn company.

Shit. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough already.

 

**5.**

Ever since the thing with Matt had had happened, Foggy had buried himself in work.  
With Rand being one of their law firms most important and influential clients these days, he was in their offices a lot. He had thought about giving up on what he was doing here and do something that Matt would have worked on instead. His solution was to convince Jeri to do both. Sometimes, Foggy would fall asleep at his desk and wake up to continue, whatever he had worked on the night before. It wasn't an easy way to live but for now, it made Foggy feel better. Sometimes, he could even forget the pain.  
This way of working wasn't healthy though. It wasn't really a surprise, when Foggy got the flu eventually.  
It didn't really stop him from working.  
In retrospective, he assumed that the illness in combination with the stress, the lack of sleep and maybe a bit too much booze was, what had caused him to fall asleep right in the middle of the hallway of Rand tower late at night.  
The sleep itself was heavy and dreamless. What was horrible, was the awakening.  
Someone stumbled over him and before the heavy body fell on top of Foggy, he was covered in luckily medium warm coffee.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Mr. Nelson."

Foggy blinked a few times.

It was Ward Meachum. He was always the first in the office every morning.

Before Foggy could answer, Ward continued, "I have a conference with China. I'll leave you my card with my private number, so that I can pay for your suit."

And just like that, he vanished behind a door.

 

**+1.**

Foggy looked over the city, leaning over the fence of the balcony. It  _was_ beautiful. 

"Hey.", Ward walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Foggys hips, "You wanna come back to bed?"

"Give me a minute.", Foggy smiled.

"Okay, but don't make me wait too long.", gently Ward bumped his hips against Foggys ass, before he went back to his penthouse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You rock! <3  
> I wanted to say thank you for all the awesome edits and yeah... this happened.  
> If you like it half as much, as I love your edits or if it puts a smile on your face, it was worth the efforts :)
> 
> Thank you so much.  
> -An


End file.
